I'm Here,so Hurry Up
by SpreadYourCrimsonWings
Summary: Is all she doing now was useful to him? Is she even worth to stay on his side? ONE-SHOT GokuHaru 5986. Review please!XD


**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm here! Nice to meet ya all again! It's my first time writing about 5986, so I feel a little bit nervous. Maybe it'll be a little weird since this is the first time I write about 5986 ( I always write about 6996 ) or a.k.a GokuHaru, they're so cute too! I use _**"Sonic Boom" **_song by Sakamoto Maaya. It's opening song for Tsubasa Shunraiki, I love this song so much! Especially the meaning! I also love Sakamoto Maaya voice, she's awesome! All of her songs are incredibly amazing; she has sings for many CLAMPS' anime, that's why I really loved her voice! Okay this story is about Haru POV to Gokudera, kinda angst maybe? Oh and for sure, both of them have confess their love each other so their status are in date now ( oh yeah? ) Okay enjoy this little ONE-SHOT and I apologize for any grammars mistake and bad vocabulary! ^_^v

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this little couple nor other characters, they're rightfully belong to Akira Amano, the one who has made this wonderful story and made me become a fanatic of this story.

***************************************************************************************************

_Do you remember?__**  
**__The day when you woke up like a little bird in the sunlight  
You took it for granted that the future is something that would come__**  
**_

Haru woke up in the middle of sunshine that shined in her room through the crack of her window. Rubbing her eyes, she still felt sleepy after all. She yawned as she urged herself to a sitting position. She still wore her nightgown when suddenly she felt cold surrounded her body. She opened the window and saw snows everywhere, it was winter. She closed the window again and pulled the blanket higher to covered her trembling body. She roamed her eyes to the romm she has been sleeping in, her eyes stopped at the picture that stood on her table, her lover, Gokudera Hayato. It's been a month since they confessed their feeling each other, she was surprised at that time. How could, the person she didn't like the most, the one who always called her "stupid woman" said a words _"I love you" _to her? But she had to admit that actually, she loved him too….

_I want to be together with the person who I love  
With such a simple dream unable to be fulfilled, we go our separate ways here_

It's been a week since he told him about what kind of "works" they did all this time. She was happy that he told him all honestly to her although she was a little bit afraid. After he explained it all he asked her

_***************************************************************************************************_

"_Do you still want to be on my side? After hearing all of this?"_

_She was surprised at his words, she slapped him right on his face. Gokudera was slightly surprised, he had to blink a few times before realize what Haru had done to him. __**"Idiot!"**__ she snapped angrily at him __**"If I leave you after hearing all of this**__**that's mean I don't love you! What's the meaning I'm with you all of this time if I leave you after hearing this kind of Mafia**__**works?! You're such an idiot Hayato-kun! A REALLY IDIOT!"**__ she tackled him into an embrace and buried her face on his chest. She looked at him with teary eyes, Gokudera couldn't help instead cupped her face in his hand and stared at his chocolate-brown eyes. " I'm sorry" was the words he could say, he embraced her back._

***************************************************************************************************

_It's something I know now, that I wasn't able to realize even when you were by my side  
Maybe I'm closer to_ _you than I was back then_

Haru walked to her bathroom, she washed her face with cold water. She finally opened her eyes properly, she stared at the mirror that reflected herself perfectly. She knew now, even he was involve with that related "mafia works" he still on her side. But why? She felt like he was faraway now, she didn't realize it until now. He always disappeared from her side and came back with uncountable wounds on his body. When she asked him what happened, he just said…..

"_I'm alright…."_

With a fake smile she knew. Even he had told him everything but still, there were something he hide from her, that make him felt faraway… from her. She knew that he didn't want to tell the truth that made her worry but why? Didn't he promised to tell her everything? Maybe, if he didn't tell her all of this, she will be closer to him than now. Maybe past was better for her….

_Even if I merely embraced you with all my might, unable to protect you  
I destroyed many important things, but-_

_  
_She walked outside the bathroom with towel on her face, while thinking of herself. She knew all about herself, all of her ability. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to threw poisonous cooking to anyone or made an illusion to fight like Chrome. She realized too that she couldn't cheered people like Kyoko did. She felt sad with herself _"how pathetic…" _ she couldn't do anything while the others protecting her, while she saw wounds covered her only lover. She wasn't able to embraced him and hugged him, protected him, she could only saw him collapsed in pain. She felt like she had destroyed this important feelings of them….

_Run, my consciousness that becomes free now  
Reach, ride on wings of primary colors and soar up  
Certainly I'll make it in time, I can definitely meet you on the other side of the very end_

She changed her nightgown into a light blue long dress for winter. She tied her hair into her usual ponytail. She wished that she could meet him now, reach him now, she felt lonely now. It didn't matter for her even if she must died for him, it was better than she saw him dyed. It didn't matter for her if she will met him in the very end of the world, she just want to met him. Tears fell from her eyes to her cheek, she wiped her tears away _" No, I must be strong, I don't want to be weak" _ but still she felt sad. Suddenly, her phone rang, the screen showed the person who called her. It was him… Quickly, she opened her phone and answered it…._  
_

" Haru…? Are you there? "

His voice rang on her mind, she felt her tears trailed down to her cheek again.

" Hayato-kun! Where.. where are you?! "

" Eh? I'm on my way to your house, what's the matter Haru? Are you crying? "

Before she could answer him, she shut the phone and rushed outside.

_Hurry, to where my most precious person is  
I'll truly lose you as it is now; before that  
_

She urged her feet to ran, she ignored all of the snow that fell on her head and shoulders. She couldn't saw anything except the path she ran in. She just thought of him now, she just want to met him now. She missed him so much. At the edge of the path, she saw him, walked through the snow. She stopped and stood on the place…

" Ha… Hayato-kun?"

" Haru? What are you doing here? It's cold outside! I tell you to stay at home!"

He wrapped his shawl around her and brushed away the snows on her head and shoulders

" Haru.. what a mess…"

He smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek

" Don't cry okay? From now on I'll tried to came more often to your house and spent more times with you, so don't cry okay? "

Haru stared at his green orbs, she blushed and looked away. But she felt relieved that he was alright, he still loved her

_The answer had been determined forever  
We knew it  
Our thoughts will take shape_

" Hayato-kun? Do you really loved me?"

Gokudera was slight surprised by her question. He scratched his back and sighed…

" What an idiot…"

He leaned in to her and slowly captured her lips on his own. He circled an arm around her waist and the other one move along her hair, playing with her chocolate hairs. Haru could heard her heartbeat increased as she felt her lips burned with passionate. When he pulled away, Haru blushed at turned her head away to avoided his gaze. He chuckled and hugged him lightly…

" I do love you Haru…"

She smiled and embraced him back. Now she didn't worry anymore about them, about their relationship. She knew that she didn't have to worry about their future, He will told her some day, she'll waited for it.

" _Me too, Hayato"_

_We call it 'the future' _

***************************************************************************************************

**A/N: ** Finally! Ah Haru! Be patient, that bastard always love you…. I really love this one-shot! This idea suddenly flow to my brain while I was working on my fic "We are The Illusionist". I'll try my best to write another het pairing I can! Please tell me if there are any request, I'll make for it! Okay all I can say " Grazie ci Vediamo!" See you in other story!

**Please reviews! I'll accept flame as long as it make me feel burn!^ ^v**


End file.
